


Run aways

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Character Deaths, Drug Abuse, M/M, More Than One Of Them Dies, Murder, See That 's' At The End Of Death, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro and Dave are running from the cops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run aways

"Let's go." Bro said as he threw a bag at Dave. "Pack your shit. We are going to be gone for awhile." They were moving again. Avoiding the police. It wasn't like Dave wasn't used to it. That was the sad part. A 16 year old should not be, so used to all of the crime. Stealing was the main one. Credit card fraud. Caught with drugs or in this case, marijuana. That one wasn't even that big of a deal. Murder. They didn't mean to kill that guy... He just kind of wandered into them fucking and things got out of hand, but they were almost caught that night in Houston. That's when they started running in the first place.

 

They were both charged with those so far, but Bro had more. He had all of those and child abuse, and statutory rape. Dave kind of liked doing these things though. It gave him a rush. One day he knew it would all bite him in the ass, but as long as it was with Bro. He didn't mind. Quickly he packed the important shit. A few outfits, marijuana of course carried that everywhere, his shades which were on his face, pistol, and fake IDs.

 

This was only a small part of his life. He threw the backpack on, but first pulled on his favorite hoodie that his big bro gave him that was a little baggy. It was a little worn, but he loved it. This was a sign of affection from his brother. Plus it smelled like him. He said he wore it when he was Dave's age. It was purple and had a lighter pinkish-purple heart on it. He loved it. They started walking out of the apartment they stayed low in for a few months while Dave was also wearing the other's favorite pair of black shorts and Dave's own favorite pair of red converse. He hopped into the truck. It was cold and they were in Washington at the moment. The place was pretty cold, so they were driving in Seattle.

 

"Bro... When will we stop running?" He could tell the elder Strider tensed up at the words. Dave tried not to mention things like that, but he wanted- no needed to know at some point. He was tired of running away. Dave wanted a home. Not a shitty motel. Not a horrible apartment. A proper house. "I don't think we can, Dave." He cried. It was just, so normal at this point. Even though his brother tried teaching him to keep a poker face. It was cracked ever since they murdered that poor blue eyed boy in Texas. His best friend John. Everything changed since then. That's why Dave was kind of happy they were in Washington. He had left a small bouquet of flowers on John's heart-broken father's doorstep. They were both visiting, but his Dad didn't just him. John threatened to go to the police... Dave tied him up. Bro killed him.

 

He looked back over to Bro. The other was pulling over. No they were at another motel in the middle of nowhere. Not nowhere right outside Seattle, so the cops couldn't get them. They paid for a room. Room 6, it was small. Way more than one vacant room. They walked in with one double bed. "I'm going to take a shower, Dave. Okay? Here's some money. Go get something from the vending machine. We will go out in the morning for some breakfast. Sound good?" Dave nodded and hugged him tightly, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before walking out and grabbing a small box of AJ and a kit-kat candy bar. He walked around a bit. Dave spoke for a minute while drinking his applejuice to the nice lay up front.

 

Her name was Aradia. She was really nice and her long, brown hair matched well with her brown eyes. She was a bit plump and pretty. He wished he could meet people like her more often. He wished he could make friends, but it was always too dangerous. Dave traveled back to his room finding himself locked out. Once Bro was done showering he was finally let in and he shoveled around in his bookbag before pulling out the small bag of weed. He started rolling a joint up. It seemed lame, but felt pretty amazing. Expertly, he inhaled the smoke and slowly exhaled. Soon enough his body was warm, mind fuzzy and he laughed. "Bro?" He gestured the paper wrapped substance towards him.

 

Apparently he wasn't in the mood which was weird, but Dave kept on taking hits until he laid back and put it out. His brother crawled into bed laying down before Dave crawled on top of him kissing him. "I-I love you. More than anything, Bro. Can't wait 'till we can go home. Can't wait 'till we can be free together. Mexico, maybe?" Dave quirked a brow, but giggled. This time he didn't notice when Bro tensed, but he kissed Dave back. "Dave... I love you." It a actually meant 'Dave if we ever get caught I am sorry'. Guilt was something that never got old as they screwed, or ran from the cops. Often Dave even took advantage of people. It broke both of their hearts.

 

Bro had other plans though. That night they made love, for the last time. As they kissed Bro made his advances kissing down Dave's neck and slowly rocking against him. Prepping Dave, then slowly sliding into him. Through it all he knew Dave was still on a high, giggling and gasping through everything. When Dave was high he was not as loud. They continued moaning and Bro rolling his hips into Dave for awhile until they both reached climax. In the morning Bro and Dave took a shower. Then the older Strider kept his promise taking Dave to breakfast where they ate pancakes. He made sure Dave was wearing the hoodie since that's all he would have to remember Bro in a little while. Bro called 9-1-1 once they were at a rest stop. He turned himself in. Dave was screaming and crying as he brother was sentenced to death.

 

That night Dave was sitting in the police station as they called Child Protection Services to try and find him a new home. Bro pleaded guilty to the crime and said he forced Dave to do everything, so he wouldn't get in trouble. A couple weeks later they saw each other for the last time, they kissed deeply before they pulled Dave off. They literally had 8 officers try and pry Dave off of his brother. Then they hooked him up to an electric chair. The switch was pulled. Dave screamed and cried. He was on the floor shaking and pulling at him own hair. They unhooked his brother as he stood back up on shaky legs, beating on the glass between him and the his brother's corpse. Dave killed himself that very night with a knife at some lady's house that was keeping him until they found a foster family. He was still wearing the purple hoodie.

  
Dave hoped in death they could be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for anyone that reads these.


End file.
